


Breach of Contract

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Mrs. Cambias finally has rigged all the rules in her favor.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is that going to work for you, Mrs. Slater?"  
  
"No, the color is all wrong." Tossing the layout back across her desk, she shook her head in frustration and instructed, "Tell them to change everything, starting with the color, then try my opinion again."  
  
Nodding quickly, the young man stood to his feet and headed for the door, "Right away."  
  
She stopped him right as he reached for the door, adding, "And another thing, my title is Mrs. Cambius, don't forget it."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Cambias."  
  
Waving him away, she let out a heavy sigh and looked to the other contracts and accounts cluttering her desk.   
  
Her momentary silence and clarity was interrupted by the buzz of her intercom.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh, "What is it?"  
  
"Mrs. Cambias, you have a call on line one."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Mr. Cambias."  
  
"Fine." Patching the call through, she picked up the phone and growled, "I could really use you. This construction is going to hell in a hand basket."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so? I'll just head out."  
  
She bowed her head in disappointment, asking quietly, "How'd you get through yet again?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Yeah, well, you should give it up."  
  
"On you, Kendall? Never."  
  
"I'm not your ex-girlfriend. I'm your step mother. Now, stop stalking me, before I fire every good secretary available in Las Vegas."  
  
"When are you going to realize that I love you? I'd do anything for you?"  
  
"Really? Is that why you're trying to get another day in court? Trying to steal this business from me and my husband?"  
  
"Do you hear yourself? My father is controlling you."  
  
"No, never again. I learned my lesson with his brain washing, over possessive son."  
  
"I told a lie, Kendall. And you've turned your back on everything we've ever known, why? Does true love really scare you that much?"  
  
"No, liars and manipulators send me running for the hills. And in case you haven't noticed? You are over qualified in both departments."  
  
Slamming the phone down, she tightened her jaw in disgust and returned to her work.  
  
Seconds later, the phone was ringing again.  
  
"Ignore it!" She shouted to her secretary through the door. Tapping her fingers angrily on her desk, Kendall stared at the phone with furious eyes then snatched it up, "If you don't leave me alone, I swear to God I'm getting a restraining order you hypocritical son of a bitch."  
  
"Honey, as much as I love our sweet talk, this is about business."  
  
She sighed heavily at the sound of his voice, pressing a hand to her forehead, and explained, "Your son just called here yet again."  
  
"Our son, dear."  
  
"Very funny." Crossing an arm across her chest, she snapped, "If I've got the position, why can't I ground him?"  
  
"I'm afraid he has to learn on his own."  
  
"I don't remember you being quite this comical the day we agreed to this marriage, hunny bunny."  
  
"Oh, come on," He paused, half way expecting a laugh, before elaborating, "I've always been this funny."  
  
"Change of subject, why aren't you here?"  
  
"I'm stuck over seas. Cambias is in a mess thanks to my son's last days as head of the company."  
  
"Well," Rubbing her forehead aggressively, she inhaled deeply and unloaded her anger, "the people you hired are incompetent. They just showed me the samples, and to say I was disgusted is an understatement."  
  
"Ah, and that's why you're my wife. Only the best for business."  
  
"I'm serious. I don't think this company is what we're looking for, and--"  
  
"Then fire them, Kendall. You're in charge for a reason....I trust your instincts."  
  
She let a half smile emerge, "Thanks."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as possible, just call if you need anything, all right?"  
  
"Of course, thanks for calling, honey."  
  
The sound of the dial tone soon followed his soft laugh of amusement, and she swore she could hear his smile.  
  
Hanging up the phone, she looked at the samples before her and quickly grew frustrated once again.  
  
Today, she had felt like an idiot among the crowd.  
  
People who thought they knew more than her, people who did, and people who had a degree to prove it.  
  
All she had was her last name.  
  
 _Kendall Cambias...how the hell did I get into this?_  
  
Tapping her fingers on her desk, she bit the inside of her lower lip and searched her mind for a solution.  
  
Her answer ended up appearing in her next phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is that the gorgeous Mrs. Cambias that I hear?"  
  
Kendall released a long breath at the sound of his voice, responding quietly,"What took you so long?"  
  
"Well, my beautiful best friend, I'm adjusting my company back to its rightful place. There seems to be a little confusion after Ethan's flash dance performer as owner."   
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"By the way, did I mention how much I truly appreciate the kindness of you and your husband? It was nice of you to just sell me the company after all the struggle with Ethan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, phone calls are a great way to express gratitude, JR."  
  
After a beat, his husky and seductive tone followed.  
  
"Would you rather I thank you in person?"  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat, immediately inquiring, "When?"  
  
"According to the pilot, I should be in town within the hour."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah...do you think you could accommodate little Adam and me for a short visit?"  
  
"Maybe for a visit..." Grinning widely to herself, aware of what would occur, she picked up her sentence flirtatiously, "but it better be anything but short."  
  
JR let out a sharp laugh, assuring her, "Trust me, I can be very giving when it comes to expressing my gratitude."  
  
"I expect you to prove it."  
  
"I'll be happy to."  
  
"Call me the second you land?"  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Slowly hanging up the phone, Kendall reflected.  
  
 _Stuffy office? Or some preparation for JR's friendly visit?_  
  
She stood to her feet, gathering her belongings quickly, and headed out of her expansive office.  
  
Upon her exit of the audience, she spotted her secretary sitting timidly and answered the silent question, "I'm not going to fire you for letting Ethan through."  
  
She smiled thankfully.  
  
"This time, but if he gets to my office again, in any way, you'll be fired on the spot."  
  
"I understand, Mrs. Cambias."  
  
"Good, now, I need you to clear my schedule for the day, and cancel any appointments I have tomorrow morning." A thoughtful grin returned to her lips as she explained, "I have a feeling I will be off to a late start tomorrow."  
  
"Right away, Mrs. Cambias."  
  
Kendall turned on her heel and set out to get the perfect surprise for her house guest.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to help me, Bianca."  
  
Her ebony eyes stared away in doubt and concern, sending a heavy sigh through her lips, "I can't."  
  
"I've told you everything. The whole truth. I lied to Kendall, and it's cost me everything. But you have to know I love her."  
  
"Ethan, I don't doubt that you love my sister. I don't even doubt that she probably still loves you, but this?" Bianca stood to her feet, making her way away from him for another glass of water, "Kendall's married to your father. She's not taking your calls or anything. She stood by Zach during the first round of Cambias court wars. What makes you think you have any chance with her?"  
  
"The proposal. When she nearly agreed to marrying me, she was ready to say yes."  
  
"But she didn't!"  
  
"Because I lied to her, and I know it was wrong. You have to believe me when I tell you, the last thing I wanted to was hurt her."  
  
"It's trust, Ethan. If she can't trust you, she can't love you. Kendall holds those two things in hand more than any other person I know. You couldn't do that for her. You couldn't trust her to keep a secret? After all she's done for me, after all she's been through, you really think she would have turned you in? Made you tell the truth?"  
  
"I couldn't tell the truth to anyone, all right? Not even myself! I had to believe the worst of Zach because...it helped me to believe we had nothing in common. That--that I had absolutely nothing to do with my father."  
  
"You don't! You don't even have Kendall!"  
  
"Bianca, you understand. I know you do. Haven't you--haven't you ever wanted to tell someone the truth so badly it nearly strangled you?" He noted her affected gaze towards a photograph of Maggie and Miranda, "But you didn't. You kept it locked away because you thought it was the only choice you had, the only option, no matter what anyone told you."  
  
"But Kendall? Lying to Kendall? She's the last person to judge the people she loves."  
  
"I was trying to protect her. To protect what we had."  
  
"Yes, and you lost it all in the process."  
  
"I know that. And now, whenever I see her, she's with Zach and JR...it's killing me....ripping my heart out every time."  
  
She examined his eyes closely, crossing her arms across her chest with a deep breath, "I don't know..."  
  
"I want to give her the world. But I can't when she won't let me in. She's pushing miles and miles away with each passing day. I can't take much more...I can't take her rejection much longer before I give up all together."  
  
"And that would be such a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes, because then what would she be left with? My father who'd marry his son's only love simply to hurt him? Or JR Chandler who nearly killed you in an attempt to keep your child?"  
  
His words registered heavily with Bianca, causing her to look away once again.  
  
"Just think about it, would you? Think about what's best for Kendall and her future...is it really without me?"  
  
She said nothing, merely lead him to the door and opened it to signal his exit.  
  
"I love Kendall, more than anyone ever could. Remember that."  
  
With one last hopeful grin, Ethan made his exit.  
  
Bianca shut the door softly, carefully contemplating the conversation, as she wandered back into the living room.  
  
Falling into a seat on the sofa, she rested her elbow on the arm of the sofa and her eyes immediately spotted the picture on the in table.  
  
Bianca took the frame into her hands, smiling towards image of herself with Kendall and Miranda.  
  
Stroking her sister's face softly, she thought aloud, "I just want you to be happy."  
  
~*~  
  
Staring towards the ceiling, the two of them lied beside each other breathless.  
  
He curled his arms behind his arms, chuckling slightly, as he glanced at the floor, "Well, that little number was nice on you while it lasted."  
  
Releasing a brief yet amused laughed, she adjusted her head comfortably on to the available muscle of his bicep and glanced towards the garment she had been wearing hours ago, "I think I can live without it, JR."  
  
"You know you really didn't have to go to the trouble of finding that." Piercing her blue eyes with his own, he offered a seductive grin and stated confidently, "You knew it would come right off."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," She crossed her arms playfully, enjoying the warmth of his body beside her...more than she would ever admit, "but you've got to admit it was so nice of me to go to the effort."  
  
"I don't understand why you think you have to go to any effort, Kendall." He awaited her eyes before continuing softly, "You know you're the most amazingly beautiful, sexy woman I've ever met. Just being with you...that's all I want."  
  
Without a second thought, she turned on her side and tilted her head upward to kiss his lips softly.  
  
JR accepted the kiss, responding tenderly, and bringing his hand to her throat, slightly cupping her cheek.  
  
Giggling softly as he rolled her to her back, determined to return to their activities, Kendall draped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly to his.  
  
But before their fun could ensue, the boy's cries from across the hall interrupted them.  
  
Immediately ceasing their kiss, JR pulled away with a reluctant groan and insisted, "Hold that thought."  
  
Kendall smiled brightly as he slipped out from beneath the cover, quickly snagging a robe, and propped herself on her elbows, catching a glimpse of his impressive nude form in the moonlight before he had exited.  
  
Lying back, she closed her eyes and released a comfortable breath.  
  
 _This is just what I needed._  
  
It had been going on for months.   
  
She had been married to Zach legally, JR physically, and absolutely no one emotionally.  
  
And it worked.  
  
No one was in the dark.  
  
Zach knew about JR, JR knew about him, and no one else had a clue...or maybe it just did not matter.  
  
 _God, imagine that. A life that actually works for me._  
  
Her thoughts were brought to an easy silence as she became aware of his soft voice only feet away.  
  
With a small grin, she got out of bed and reached for her robe.   
  
Pulling the silky material tightly around her body, she quietly exited her room and snuck across the hall.   
  
There he stood, whispering softly to his son, as he held the child in a warm embrace.  
  
Kendall rested her head against the door frame, observing him with an adoring smile.  
  
"No worries, little guy. Daddy's here." JR kissed the boy's head gently, vowing, "I'm not going anywhere. You have nothing to be afraid. You know why?...because I'm never going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise...I'll die before I let anyone hurt you. No matter what it takes, what the cost...I'll always protect you."  
  
Stepping out of the hallway, she sailed to him across the room and rested a hand on his back.  
  
The contact caused a wide smile to spread across his lips, "How long you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know Babe and everyone else was an idiot to keep your child away from you." Kendall lied her head on his shoulder, stroking the child's back, and chimed, "You know what, little Adam? Your dad can't protect you from everything...no one can."  
  
JR lost his smile, gazing at her confused, prompting her to elaborate.  
  
"But knowing that he loves you, that he'll always be there for you? That's going to get you through life."  
  
His smile returned as he leaned over to kiss her cheek softly, pulling away only to stare towards his son, and nodded firmly, "I promise you a family you can always count on, Adam." Gazing over at her, he added quietly, "I promise you the same, Kendall."  
  
Blinking back tears, she returned her eyes to the child and continued to embrace her positive thoughts.  
  
 _You've finally got it right, Kendall._


	3. Chapter 3

With a deep breath, his blue eyes fluttered open as his hands instinctively reached to space beside himself.   
  
 _Kendall?_  
  
Rather than say her name, he sat up quickly and searched the room for some sign of her.  
  
He frowned, slipping out of bed, and grabbed his robe, venturing out of the room.  
  
Within moments, he heard the gentle child like laughter emerging from the room across the hall.  
  
His hand carefully pushed the door only slightly ajar so he could peek in on the familiar image.  
  
On the floor of the guest nursery, his son laughed at the goofy faces the curly maned woman did solely for his amusement. They entered into a familiar pattern, a funny face, his giggle, a quick kiss to his cheek, then they both burst into joyous chuckling.  
  
 _You have to tell her, JR. You have to tell Kendall how you feel._  
  
He stepped away from the door and leaned his back against the wall, letting out an exaggerated sigh.  
  
For the first time ever in his life, JR was actually unsure of what to do.  
  
Kendall was amazing, and the only thing he had wanted for so long that the thought of losing her now...was unimaginable.  
  
But he could feel it, what it was becoming, and it terrified him.  
  
If he told her, if he admitted how he truly felt, he knew it would most likely send her running away from him at lighting speed.  
  
It was part of the double edged sword which defined their relationship.  
  
He knew what she would do because he would do the same, if he were in her shoes.  
  
They were both love phobic, both incredibly and downright stubbornly independent, and the thought of 'sharing' their life with anyone that went beyond a business deal or plan...seemed impossible.  
  
However, knowing all of this, it could not compete with the growing emotions.  
  
 _But how can I tell her I'm falling for her?_  
  
He let out an angry sigh, staring angrily towards the ground, and tried to calm down.  
  
 _You agreed to this life, JR. It made sense...Kendall without the commitment. Now, you want that? Then you should have stopped her from marrying Zach all together._  
  
In retrospect, it seemed like the perfect arrangement.  
  
He got to spend any free moments with this gorgeous woman fulfilling their wildest desires, and he got to leave it at friendship.  
  
 _No I love yous...and all the benefits._  
  
However, this position (alone in all he felt for her) was almost as bad as being alone.  
  
"JR?"  
  
Drifting his eyes up to the vision of her with his son at her hip, he had no chance to react before she had pressed her lips to his for the perfect good morning kiss.  
  
By the time she had pulled away, his hands were on her face and a smile had emerged on his lips...with a second thought.  
  
 _Maybe it's not so bad._  
  
~*~  
  
Zach Slater sat in his office chair, consumed by his emerging business...despite his father's name on it.  
  
But the moment a gust of cold wind filled the room, he recognized his company.   
  
"Couldn't get past my wife's security so you thought irritate me today, son?"  
  
The young man tensed at his greeting, taking a seat in on of the seat before him, and stared angrily towards him, "Well, since we're such a big happy family I thought I'd pay a visit to my loving father."  
  
"Listen, as much as I would love to argue with you about my business," Signaling towards the door with the tip of his pen, Zach suggested sarcastically, "why don't you do yourself and get out without security's assistance."  
  
"I have a proposition."  
  
"Why am I just positive I'm not interested?"  
  
"You could listen or miss out on the biggest opportunity of your career."  
  
"You're giving me business advice? You consistently lose time and money trying to steal this company, and you're going to what? Just give me the last of your great business savvy?" He eased back in his leather chair, tossing his pen to the desk, and concluded, slightly amused, "I'm dying to hear this."  
  
"I'm ready to end this. And I think I've got the solution to our problem." Ethan extended him a large envelope, waiting for his father to accept it before continuing, "The details are inside."  
  
"Hmm, and what exactly is the trade off here, Ethan?"  
  
"I'll leave it to your lawyers to explain that, Zach." He forced a smile, heading for the door, "I'll expect to hear from you soon."  
  
~*~  
  
She drifted towards him in one of the waves their bodies created, her eyes flowing in the aqua of the mansion's lit pool, "I had a great time today."  
  
Leaning back against the wall, he grinned slightly remaining calm and cool in his spot, "I'm glad."  
  
"You know I'm not sure I'm going to be ready for you to leave any time soon, business partner 'o mine."  
  
"Well, we haven't been conducting much business, Mrs. Cambias."  
  
"Oh, I disagree." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body into his and bit her lower lip, "I think we've been doing very productive business, Mr. Chandler."  
  
JR accepted her kiss, embracing her closely, and tried to keep his senses about him.  
  
Her mere presence struck him, but in moments like he just felt helpless.  
  
Who could he resist her? How had men done it in the past?  
  
Instantly, feeling her body against his, he knew it did not matter.  
  
JR never wanted to resist her, especially now.  
  
But before things could get really interesting, the sudden clearing of someone's throat brought them crashing into reality.  
  
The two of them looked up towards the person with shocked eyes only to receive her sweet smile in response.  
  
"I'm sorry, sis, am I interrupting something?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I have not made it clear yet, I didn’t like the whole JR against the Kanes story line. It was all Babe. So, I changed some elements of that story line so my story was more believable. 
> 
> Therefore, the whole scene where JR pushed Bianca off a balcony never happened. Instead, Babe was going to try to take ‘Bess’ from a hysterical Bianca and accidentally pushed her off the balcony. Babe could not gather herself to get ‘Bess’ before escaping and left with Jamie, leaving JR to find what he still believed was his daughter and a fallen Bianca.

JR let out a somewhat uncomfortable laugh, immediately releasing Kendall – only to be surprised she did not quickly do the same.  
  
Instead, she stared at Bianca as though irritated by the interruption before returning her eyes to him, “Can you give us just a few minutes?”  
  
“Of course.” He nodded quickly, fast to escape her loose grip, and make his way awkwardly out of the pool. Slipping out the pool and into the warm Las Vegas night air, JR strutted over to his towel and flashed Bianca a cocky smile as he did so. If Kendall was not trying to hide what was happening, why the hell should he? He retrieved his beach towel, rubbing the moisture from his pecs with one hand and his spiky hair with the other. Noting Bianca’s look of pure disapproval, he made it known, “I’ll be upstairs, if you need me.”  
  
Kendall gave him a small, flirtatious smile as he entered the house again then prepared herself for the wrath of a beautiful, normally understanding but now furious little sister.  
  
She was not disappointed.  
  
“What the  _hell_  are you thinking?!”  
  
She eased to her back in the water, floating immediately into a bored reaction.  
  
“First, you run from Ethan – the guy you love, then you marry Zach – a man mom wants buried, and now this?! Is your self destructive button set on permanent repeat or am I just losing my mind?!”  
  
“Hmm…” Kendall used her hands to wave her a little further away from Bianca, replying softly, “How about a little of both?”  
  
“This isn’t funny, okay? I’m worried about you.”  
  
Kendall pulled herself up, meeting her sister’s eyes – seeing the sincerity and utter love. It shook her. She was still not use to JR’s adoration, but Bianca had completely pure motives. It was different. It was unconditional, and it nearly hurt her with its honesty. Digesting all of this, she finally made her way back to the side of the pool where her sister was.  
  
Bianca knelt down, seeing she had her full attention, and went on in a much softer tone, “I know Ethan hurt you. I know you’re lashing out. But, most of all, I know you end up hurting yourself more than anyone else when you’re in pain. I’m telling you – do it the right way this time.”  
  
“Like you?” Kendall’s word would have been insulting had her question not come out so damn envious, and she was. What her sister did since her rape, it amazed her. She had nothing but absolute respect for Bianca, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
“No, your way…just without the body count.”  
  
The two of them immediately shared a laugh and wide smiles, clearly understanding each other’s emotions regarding  _all_  of Kendall’s situations.  
  
After a beat, Bianca crossed her arms on her knees before her, still kneeling before her sister, and growled, “JR? You do remember that he stole my daughter, right?”  
  
“We both know he was hurting, and that bitch ex-wife created that hell.”  
  
“I know, but he’s a time bomb, Kendall. You can’t trust anything he’s done.”  
  
“He’s not the one who pushed you off that balcony or stole your child. That was all Babe.”  
  
“He still held onto Miranda.”  
  
“When you woke up, wasn’t he standing right next to Erica?”  
  
“Kendall, still—“  
  
“I’m passed it. JR is my only true friend, and he made a mistake. What kind of hypocrite would I be, if I turned my back on the only person I trust?” She was quick to add upon Bianca’s offended expression, “Besides you.”  
  
“He’s still not all there.”  
  
“Not fair.”  
  
“He’s made a  _lot_  of mistakes, Kendall. I don’t want him to make one with you.”  
  
“Trust me, I would hurt JR way before he ever hurt me.” Kendall’s confident statement caused Bianca to cringe, “He would do anything for me. Probably the only guy left who would. I appreciate that, as long as I do – I fear no Chandler wrath.”  
  
“You should fear something.”  
  
“Nah, but you should.”   
Bianca’s eyes filled with surprise, “Like what?”  
  
“Like water.” Before her sister could comprehend the statement, Kendall had jumped the water and grabbed her into a bear hug. Splashing backward into the ward, she absorbed the utter joy her sister’s loud scream of shock gave her.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon hearing the loud scream, JR ran to the terrace of Kendall’s bedroom and found the sisters emerging from sudden burst of water.   
  
After screaming about Kendall’s thinking, Bianca quickly found the humor in the action and dunked her sister into the pool.  
  
He leaned onto the stone rail of the small terrace and admired the scene below. Though he had spotted the Kane beauties long ago, JR never could have imagined being included in their life now…especially after the drama he caused them.  
  
 _If only I had left Babe where I found her, maybe Bianca would still care about me too._  
  
If he had any family at all, it was Kendall. He had lost his mother; Adam was a psycho; Tad had lost respect and trust in him. Fast forward to his current situation, he had full custody of his son and, hopefully, building something with the woman he had wanted for years.  
  
Their little ‘business weekends’ were becoming more frequent, encouraging his hopes that perhaps it was all turning into something. Then, last night, he was more convinced than ever that he was creating a family. Adam would be lucky to have a mother who understood the world was unforgiving – you have to fight back…but somehow still be wonderful.  
  
 _But you’ll run_.  
  
JR sensed it. His heart was foolish, but his mind had a way of catching up to it quickly since the chaos which was Babe. While he would love nothing more than to Kendall exactly how essential she was to his life, JR understood that she was scared.  
  
 _Because of that bastard Ethan._  
  
No more would Kendall suffer, he was sure of it.   
  
 _No one will ever hurt you again, Kendall. I’ll make sure of it._  
  
JR was determined to protect her now, even if it meant protecting her from him and putting his heart on lock down.  
  
~*~  
  
“What makes you think I want to help you, Ethan?”  
  
He smiled, setting down his glass, and answered confidently, “Because you want to bury Zach as much as I do.”  
  
“I also wanted a happily engaged daughter, but,” Erica shrugged her slender shoulders, slightly intrigued and extremely guarded, “C'est la vie.”  
  
“I love Kendall.”  
  
“You proposed to her, knowing exactly what you were creating in lying to her.”  
  
“I made a mistake. I thought she would love and understand me through anything.” Bowing his head, mindful of his lingering guilt for Kendall’s hurt, he sighed, “I will get her back. In time. But, for now, I have to focus on my father. I have to focus on burying the Cambias curse and name. It’s the only way I can create any kind of life for your daughter.”  
  
Erica narrowed her eyes at him, sure it was all too perfect. His charming accent oozing such dedication and calm; yet it had that chill beneath it. Crossing her arms casually across her laps, she shook her head in disapproval, “Revenge is never achieved with impatience.”  
  
He leaned onto the table, carefully taking in her words.  
  
“It has to be cold, calculated, and very planned.” She released a sharp breath, shifting uncomfortably, “I just don’t think you’re capable of that at this point. You’re too involved and set. It’s all over the place.”  
  
“Isn’t that all the more reason to come to the illustrious Erica Kane?”  
  
“Hmm, foolish boy,” She teased, upturning only a corner of her lips, “It’s not that simple. Your father is very resourceful. Look at his marriage to my daughter, all the mess with it.”  
  
Ethan’s muscled visibly tensed up, swallowing every bit of his pride as he sat up straight.  
  
“Struck a nerve, didn’t I? I guess Chandler/Kane gossip in Pine Valley simply spreads like wildfire.”   
  
“JR is a child.”  
  
Erica batted her eyelashes playfully, “I don’t think Kendall sees it that way.”  
  
“Okay, fine, she’s hurting. She’s getting payback. She’s hurting me every possible way she can, and I am  _ **very**_  aware that it is a message.”  
  
“Yet you still love her oh-so-unconditionally?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
Ethan’s quick response, not a hint of hesitation, caused Erica to lose a little skepticism. It was evident in his pleading gaze; he loved Kendall.   
  
“I know, somewhere deep down, she can’t possibly love him. What we had, no matter how much I blew it to hell—she feels it.” Ethan surveyed the room absent minded, thinking aloud, “I trusted Kendall, not enough to be honest obviously, but enough to fall head over heels in love with her. She still has my heart, and I know something in her belongs to me. We were family. It was us against the world.”  
  
“And you failed her.”  
  
“I did.” Ethan set his elbow on the table, running a hand over his brow, then went on, “But it was pure. I can get it back, if I make it right. If I finish this story with my father, I can begin my life with her. I can spend my life making this up to her, proving to her that she’s the only woman that I could ever truly be with. That I’m the only man who truly deserves all the fullness of her.”  
  
“You pitch a good line.”  
  
“It’s not a line, Erica. It’s my heart. And it belongs to Kendall.”  
  
She tapped her perfect French tips against the soft table cloth of the plush restaurants decor, staring him down with suspicion. Once her mind had was made up, she allowed him in, “Fine. I’ll help you on one condition.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“When it’s all said and done, Zach’s gone? You never lie to my daughter, not once, ever again.” She picked up her table knife, burning him with ebony gaze, “Or I bury you beside him.”  
  
Ethan grinned, impressed with her bravado, “Agreed.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You all ready?” JR beamed, holding Little Adam to his hip, as he waved towards Miranda, “Kendall said she found a way to get us access to the aquarium without standing in any lines. So…”  
  
Bianca’s stared right through him. Everything she said and did signaled she had no use for him, disapproved of his trysts with her older sister.   
  
To him, to Kendall, their arrangement made perfect sense. They met, had fun, and left things simple – no lies, no relationship to create drama. Granted, JR would gladly agree to Kendall becoming a more serious part of his life; but he understood her need to be independent and run from the most promising of situations.  
  
Last night, in bed with Kendall, JR had to present a smile when she explained away her little sister’s hate for him; but it was impossible to keep that smile now when Bianca made it obvious she wanted him to disappear.  
  
“We all ready?” Kendall inquired, voice full of hope and excitement for the day, as she took JR’s arm, bouncing her eyes between them, “Everything okay?”  
  
“We’re great.” Bianca lied, leading the way outside, “Ready for some fun, Miranda?”  
  
Placing a kiss to Little Adam’s cheek, she moved to her lips to JR’s for a quick peck, “Today’s going to be great, okay? Leave her to me?”  
  
JR immediately shot back as Kendall began to play with his son, tickling his sides, “Not a problem seeing as she’d love for me to fly through the windshield on our little outing. Or, even better, maybe something poisonous will bite me during the course of the afternoon to your sister’s delight.”  
  
“Aw, we’ll should any wounds come to you during our tourist fun, I promise to kiss them later. Make ‘em all better.” Kendall gave him a second kiss, one that lingered on his lips long after her lips departed, and grabbed his free hand, “Now, come on, Chandler.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Is this accurate?” Zach tossed the pictures aside, eyeing his informant suspiciously, “We’re sure my son was meeting with Erica to come after me and my wife?”  
  
“Absolutely, Mr. Slater. I was no more than three feet away from them, and their conversation was no secret.” He signaled towards the pictures of Erica and Ethan’s meeting, “They want to get your wife away from you and the company.”  
  
“Well, then it’ll be interesting to see how my son works with an empire.” Smiling to himself, Zach leaned back in his seat, “Keep your eye on them. They make a move, so much as a money transfer, I want to know.”  
  
“Will do, Mr. Slater.” With his final orders, the informant made his exit.  
  
Bringing the photographs back to his view, he set his eyes upon his son with a heavy sigh. There would clearly be no reconciliation, but it appeared Ethan may present more of a problem than he anticipated.   
  
Zach’s eyes drifted from the picture of Ethan and Erica to his wife’s comfortably, conveniently placed on the corner of his desk.   
  
There was no need to inform her just yet; Zach was too anxious to see what Ethan’s first move would be.  
  
~*~  
  
“I have to take this.” Kendall announced to her company, silently pleading for their forgiveness as she stepped away.   
  
JR continued to pick different fish in the tank, enjoying the blues which stirred in the depth of his son’s wide eyes, “What about that one, Little A?” As he spoke softly to his son, he could feel her ebony gaze set on his and released a heavy sigh, “You have something to say to me, Bianca. Just get it out now.”  
  
“Fine, I will then.” She paused responding to her daughter’s call and gesture towards another fish, “Yes, that one’s pretty isn’t it, honey?”  
  
JR blinked back a few tears at the sight of Miranda, recalling his promises to what he assumed was his daughter and lost within the blink of his eye. The sudden fall of his son’s head onto his shoulder soothed some of the sting.  
  
“I think you’re asking for trouble with my sister. She cares about you, JR, but she’s messed up since Ethan.” Bianca tried to keep her frustrations clear and clean in the presence of their children, “You’re just making everything worse on her but showing her a life she can’t be included in. Just like you did with Babe.”  
  
“Wait a second, Babe was the one who did me wrong. Not the other way around. She lied to me, she lied to you, and she put our kids through…” JR trailed off when their eyes met, mindful of Miranda and Little A, and went on with an exhale, “Kendall is more than my friend, Bianca. I care for her, deeply. I always have. No matter what you think of me, my relationship with Babe, or my last name, you have known me. I’m happy with Kendall, and what’s going on. There’s no way I’ll mess this up.”  
  
Bianca broke their locked stare, trying to hold back a slight grin, “Does Kendall know how you feel about her? Beyond what I saw in the swimming pool?”  
  
“Truth?”   
  
“Nothing less.”  
  
“…no, I haven’t told anyone but you.” JR concentrated on the aquarium, thinking aloud, “I tried to tell her a few times. It never feels like the right moment.”  
  
“Maybe it never will be. You know since she’s married and coming off a romance with her husband’s son?” Bianca took her free hand to touch JR’s bicep, awaiting his eyes, “I’m not just worried about my sister’s feelings, okay? I’m worried about an old friend, too.”  
  
JR felt a little confidence return at her proclamation, “Don’t worry about me. I’m happy with the way things are. I accept it.”  
  
“For you. But what about Little A? What about your business and life in Pine Valley? How long can you really do—whatever you’re doing—with Kendall?”  
  
~*~  
  
Bianca sat in the back of the car with Miranda, watching the interaction between JR and Kendall. The two continued to act like a young couple with the world at their fingertips, neither one acknowledging the multitude of obstacles facing them beyond the day’s beginning and end.  
  
She hadn’t lied when she said she was worried for both of them. Both of their families had a history of making a mess when relationships went against expectations. Whether it was angered Kane or Chandler, someone would pay.


End file.
